Amor ¿Felicidad o pecado?
by Blu Herd
Summary: Una persona puede amar a cualquier otra sin importar las circunstancias, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona fuera tu hermano? Si fueron separados al nacer ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos piensa que no son hermanos de sangre? El amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya, entonces si ambos se separan... ¿Alcanzarán la felicidad o solo más tormento? INCESTO RINXLEN :3
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que uno puede amar a cualquier persona, que el amor es ciego y todas las personas pueden enamorarse de cualquiera sin ser un pecado, pero no es cierto... No puedes amar a cualquier persona, no puedes amar a tu hermano…

Pienso que con el simple hecho de mi existencia ya estoy pecando, pienso que solo con el hecho de vivir, debo ser castigada, y es porque es así. Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine y... Vivo en el pecado.  
Hace 16 años, avisaron a mis padres que iban a tener gemelos, ellos decidieron no tenernos a ambos, no por problemas económicos ya que les iba bien con sus negocios, pero no les gustaba la idea de tener un par de hijos, uno idéntico al otro ya que hubieron antecedentes incestuosos en la familia de mi madre, lo cual le causaba mucha repugnancia. La hermana de esta la persuadió para que lo haga, aceptó y... Nacimos, mi hermano gemelo y yo. Cuando ocurrió esto, mis padres dijeron que solo con un hijo les bastaba y decidieron deshacerse del otro... Es decir, yo. Con solo dos semanas de nacimiento me entregaron a una familia que lo tenía todo, menos algo... Amor, solo me mantenían como para sobrevivir, pero... Yo necesitaba algo más, necesitaba cariño, necesitaba amor. Nunca lograron comprenderme y solo me dejaban al cuidado de las criadas y mayordomos.

Cuando cumplí ocho años, arrestaron a mis supuestos padres por tráfico de drogas, lo perdieron todo: Casa, dinero, carros; todos se fueron y me dejaron sola.  
Vino la delegación junto con la asistenta social para llevarme a un orfanato donde me quedaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad o hasta que alguien me adoptara. Durante mi estadía en el orfanato, no me fue del todo bien, los niños se burlaban de mí por haber estado en manos de delincuentes y las niñas me jalaban del cabello cuando algo bueno me pasaba como tener entrevistas con algunas familias o que ayudara a otras personas, tuve que aguantar todo eso durante dos años. Un día, vino una familia a adoptarme, los padres tenían rubios cabellos y venían con un niño de igual aspecto muy parecido a mí, hasta podría decirse que era como mi reflejo, pero varón. Los señores que lo acompañaban estuvieron hablando con la recepcionista del lugar, el niño se acercó a mí.

— ¿Quién eres y por qué te pareces a mí? —fueron las primeras palabras que ese niño me dijo, pero... No parecía molesto ni nada, me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa que, no sé porque razón, me hacía sentir protegida.

— Me llamo Rin, no tengo padres y estoy aquí por eso— él me miró con ternura.

— Me parece que a partir de ahora tendrás una nueva familia— en ese momento no entendí lo que quiso decir, pero luego la asistenta social me mostró unos papeles donde estaba escrito la adopción, lo comprendí en ese momento... Tendría una nueva familia.

Ellos me llevaron el auto hacia su casa. Era enorme con hermosos jardines alrededor, parecido a mi antigua casa, pero un poco más pequeño. Después de llevarme a mi cuarto, mis padres nos dejaron a mi hermano y a mí solos.

— Hermanita, a partir de ahora haremos todo juntos: Iremos a la escuela, haremos la tarea juntos, jugaremos, nos bañaremos, dormiremos, comeremos... Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí hermanita— cada vez que decía "juntos" me hacía sentir algo muy especial, nunca antes había pasado tiempo con otra persona que no sea para sufrir, me sorprendió el abrazo repentino que me dio, pero lo correspondí instantáneamente— Hermanita, debes colocar tus cosas en tu ropero, iré a traerte agua— me dio un beso en la frente y salió. Estaba sacando la ropa de mi maleta, claro que no era mucha, ordenándola en el ropero que me había indicado Len, fue por mi metabolismo o mis nervios de estar ahí las que me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que me dispuse a ir. Bajé al primer piso ya que nuestro cuarto estaba en el segundo. Busqué en las diversas habitaciones que habían en los pasillos.

— No puedo creer que después de todo esa niña haya vuelto— escuché una voz quisquillosa en la sala de estar mientras pasaba, me asomé a ver y resultaron ser los que a partir de ahora serían mis padres. Me acerqué con cuidado para que no notaran mi presencia al lugar de donde provenían las voces.

— Nuestro plan de deshacernos de ella no sirvió de nada— todo eso lo decía el hombre que sería mi padre.

— ¿Y si la llevamos al bosque y la abandonamos?— esta vez habló mi madre

— No, sería peligroso si alguien la encuentra y les cuenta que la abandonamos, además que esta niña podría servirnos de algo, claro que es una boca más que alimentar, pero podría servirnos en las labores domésticas— no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, estaba muy confundida.

— Tienes razón, pero pase lo que pase, no debe enterarse que Len es su hermano de sangre, y sobretodo su gemelo, podría revelarse y exigir los mismos derechos que su hermano, que crea que solo es una coincidencia su parecido, que solo son hermanos de adopción y que no fueron separados al nacer— en ese momento lo entendí todo, a pesar de solo tener 10 años, pude entender todas esas palabras que mis padres ahora biológicos dijeron, Len era mi hermano... "Separados al nacer" esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como el zumbido de una campana, supe desde ese momento que no estuve sola, que desde antes de nacer, tuve a alguien a mi lado y aunque estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, el destino hizo que nuestros caminos volvieran a juntarse y no iba a permitir que volvieran a separarnos, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue llorar, lágrimas agrias y llenas de dolor brotaron de mis ojos, pero al mismo tiepo de felicidad por haber encontrado a aquella persona que nunca me dejaría.

— ¿Rin?— volteé a ver quién me hablaba y, efectivamente, era él.

— Len, ¿Qué haces aquí?— limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos dedicándole una sonrisa falsa a mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— No podía decirle la verdad, eso podría cambiar las cosas entre nosotros, no quería más cambios, solo quería que todo se quede como estaba ahora, quería que siempre esté mi hermano a mi lado, para darme esa sonrisa protectora que nunca antes alguien me había dado.

— Lloro de la emoción porque al fin tengo una familia— me acobijé en su pecho soltando más lágrimas, él solo acarició mi cabeza sonriéndome como desde un principio— A partir de ahora yo te protegeré de todo y de todos— me dio un beso en la frente y me llevó a nuestra habitación para ayudarme a desempacar algunas cosas.

Alrededor de seis años pasaron rápido y nuestro lazo de unión se hizo cada vez más fuerte, en la secundaria siempre parábamos juntos, en los proyectos, en el almuerzo, incluso en el salón de clases, pero un día hasta que un día en la escuela...

— ¡Leeen!— lo abracé por la espalda para sorprenderlo, pensé obtener una sonrisa suya pero obtuve una cara algo seria e incómodamente sonrojada

— Rin, no debes hacer eso aquí, las personas nos ven— no entendía su comportamiento, nunca le había molestado que estuviera junto a él.

— Pero ¿Por qué?— se sonrojó un poco más y miró a suelo soltándose bruscamente de mí, oí algunos susurros que hacían los demás.

— ¿Has oído?, sobre los incestuosos gemelos Kagamine— murmuraban muchas cosas así, no le tomé mucha importancia, pero al parecer Len sí, seguía con la cabeza baja y sin voltear a mirarme, solo me puse a llorar y me fui en dirección contraria a donde estaban. Fui a la azotea del colegio para respirar un poco sobre lo que había pasado, necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo, pero no sabía cuál era la manera. Me quedé alrededor de media hora en la azotea pensando, mi celular vibró, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de Len.

— "Rin, ¿Por qué no vienes a clase?"— Me fijé la hora y al parecer estaban en medio de la clase de historia, no estaba de humor para ir a clases y si tenía que dormir, era mejor hacerlo fuera de la clase, preferí saltármela— "No estoy de humor"— le respondí igualmente con un mensaje, cerré la tapa y lo guardé nuevamente en el bolsillo de mi falda. Instantáneamente después de hacerlo, escuché un sonido proveniente de la otra parte del lugar, me asomé para ver qué era lo que provocó aquel sonido, acerqué solo mi cabeza por el borde de la pared y vi a un chico peliazul sentado que comía un helado. Estuve en rato observándolo y solté un suspiro atrayendo la atención del chico.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— retrocedí unos pasos lentamente y tropecé con unas cajas que habían detrás mío teniendo como consecuencia que cayera al suelo. Se acercó más rápido a mí casi corriendo.

— ¿Estas bien?— me dijo él ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

— S-Si— Tomé su mano y al parecer me impulsé demasiado fuerte que ocasioné que él se cayera y al mismo tiempo caí sobre él en una posición muy comprometedora.

— L-Lo siento— respondí muy nerviosa mientras sentía que mi cara ardía de la vergüenza.

— No pasa nada— respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que le sonreí también.

— ¿Rin? — Escuché la voz de mi hermano provenir de la puerta que conduce a la azotea.

— Len…— tomé conciencia de la situación en la que estaba, seguía encima de aquel joven de hermosos ojos azulejos.

— Esto… No es lo que parece— Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento, estábamos en una posición que cualquiera podría malinterpretar de mala manera, por lo cual creo que era normal que mi hermano pensara lo peor de aquella situación, él solo bajó la mirada para ver que ese joven tenía una mano en mi muslo derecho más arriba de la falda lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿No es lo que parece?— su tono era algo enojado y burlón.

— Len, créele, nada pasó— esta vez habló el chico de azul.

— ¡Tú cállate Kaito!— parecía bastante enojado, se acercó a nosotros, me tomó salvajemente de la muñeca y me jaló separándome de aquel joven que al parecer conocía a mi hermano y se llamaba Kaito, alcancé a ver que él solo soltó una sonrisa traviesa mientras todavía seguía en el suelo. Len me arrastró por los pasillos sin siquiera dejarme darle explicaciones, cuando llegamos a la sala de música, me soltó para cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— pregunté confusa, no entendía su comportamiento, al principio me rechazó y ahora actuaba muy celoso.

— ¿Qué hacías con él?— preguntó mirando hacia la puerta que estaba en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba, al parecer no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

— Solo lo encontré por casualidad, tropecé y caí accidentalmente sobre él— seguía sin siquiera mirarme, hubo un silencio algo incómodo durante unos segundos.

— ¿En serio solo pasó eso?— volteó a verme y yo asentí con la cabeza, soltó un largo suspiro.

— Pero… ¿Por qué te molestó tanto?— él se quedó intacto y no me respondió— ¿Len?— sentía que solo estaba jugando conmigo así que decidí ignorarlo y me dirigí a la puerta pasando por su lado.

— Rin…— me volteó para mirarme a los ojos, me agarró de la cintura y… Me besó… Jamás hubiera imaginado que Len hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso, sentía que algo en mí se quebraría y no solo el llanto, que también sería por felicidad, había sentido algo más que una hermandad hacia él pero no pensé ni por un momento que estos sentimientos fueran correspondidos, estaba tensa, nerviosa, ese era mi primer beso y me lo estaba dando la persona más importante en mi vida. Estuvimos unos cuantos segundos así pero de pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos, como odiaba que mis pulmones fueran tan débiles, quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Se separó de mí y no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

— Lo siento…—alcanzó a decir tratando de recuperar su respiración, había sido un beso no tan intenso pero de todas maneras quedamos agotados, ambos con las caras sonrojadas, las mías más que las suyas. No sabía qué hacer, quería irme de ese lugar y solo llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, sin embargo no podía hacer eso, de seguro Len se sentiría culpable por haberle quitado la pureza a los labios de su hermana.

— No te preocupes… Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Esta vez sí me miró a los ojos y no respondió durante un rato, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía controlarlo, sentía que iba a estallar y el comportamiento de Len solo empeoraba las cosas. Dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación sin decirme nada, cuando salió se dispuso a correr.

— ¡E-Espera! —Corrí detrás de él pero era demasiado rápido para que lo alcance, cuando estábamos por las escaleras, Len subió y yo traté de alcanzarlo, crucé mis pies e hice un mal movimiento lo cual ocasionó que me cayera de las escaleras, solo recuerdo la voz de Len gritando mi nombre y luego todo se nubló. Cuando desperté, había alguien a mi lado, yo estaba postrada en una cama y me dolía todo el cuerpo, escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y una silueta entrar — Veo que ya despertó— dijo aquel hombre de bata blanca.

— ¿Y tiene algún tipo de lesión?— dijo el chico al lado mío algo desesperado.

— Al parecer, la caída no causó daños físicos, solo uno que otro rasmillón, pero si internos, se golpeó el lóbulo occipital del cerebro, por suerte no fue tan perjudicial, solo se le dañó un poco la visión por lo que a partir de ahora deberá usar lentes y también deberá tomar algunas vitaminas para que pueda recuperarse más rápido, tienen que ir con el oftalmólogo para que le precise la medida de sus lentes y pueda irse, eso es todo— al parecer se retiró por el sonido de sus pasos, volteé a ver al chico de mi costado, sabía que era mi hermano por el sonido de su voz, pero todo lo veía distorsionado, sentía que a partir de ese momento mi vida cambiaría.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente de las escaleras, cuando volvimos a casa quise hablar con Len acerca del beso pero él solo me evitó y hasta ahora cuando quiero tratar de eso, solo lo evade cambiando de tema rápidamente, me sentía desilusionada, por un momento creí tener una oportunidad pero lo más probable era que solo lo hizo para distraerme de Kaito con quien siempre me veía en la azotea para platicar, era lindo estar con él. Un día la maestra me ordenó que me quedara a limpiar el salón después de clases, claro que tuve que aceptar porque ella no aceptaba un no por respuesta. El día transcurrió rápido, como siempre estaba distraída y solo miraba a la ventana admirando la grandeza del cielo. Al final de la clase me quedé para limpiar, recordé que había olvidado mi celular en mi casillero así que fui a recogerlo, en el pasillo vi a Len hablando con una chica, si mal no recordaba su nombre era Miku, me escondí detrás de unas plantas para que no me vieran, siempre está detrás de mi hermano y me odia por pasar más tiempo con Len que él con ella, una vez me amenazó de alejarme de él, claro que no le hice caso, pero siempre se la para molestándome por mis lentes llamándome "cuatro ojos" y se mofa de mí, la verdad me importa muy poco lo que piense de mi así que no le hacía caso, siempre que me veía se ponía de melosa con Len como para sacarme celos, me daba unas ganas de reventarle la cara pero no quería manchar mis manos con ella.

— Len-kun ¿Puedes acompañarme a mi casa?— me dieron unas ganas de salir y decirle sus verdades pero me contuve, no ganaba nada insultándola.

— Umm si Rin no viene en 10 minutos, nos iremos juntos— no podía creer que sea tan tonto en caer en sus juegos, apreté unas hojas de la planta con rabia, Miku se volteó y alcanzó a verme, sonrió inmediatamente.

— Len-kun, gracias por...— no continuó porque supuestamente se enredaron sus pies y se tropezó cayendo encima de Len.

— Lo siento Len-kun…— Len estaba muy rojo y eso era lo que más cólera me daba.

— ¡Len! —Decidí salir de donde estaba— Rin… No es lo que parece…— acomodé mis lentes algo molesta y me dirigí a mi casillero sin voltear a verlos, recogí mi celular y me fui casi corriendo, Len se quitó de encima a Miku dejándola en el suelo y corrió detrás de mí. Llegué al salón con unas lágrimas en mis ojos, los limpié con las mangas de mi blusa.

— ¡Rin, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte! — tocaba la puerta que yo había cerrado después de entrar.

— Déjame sola…— dije sollozando.

— Por favor… Si no romperé las lunas para entrar— me sorprendí un poco ya que no sería la primera vez que lo haría, cuando decía algo, lo decía en serio, decidí abrí la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?— pregunté algo fría.

— Rin yo… Solo se tropezó, no pasó nada y yo…— no pude aguantarme más, lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé, se quedó sorprendido ante lo que hice, me agarró de la cintura y correspondió el beso, todo era felicidad y de pronto escuché el sonido del flash de un celular, me sorprendí ante esto y me separé inmediatamente, él se quedó confundido.

— ¿No escuchaste eso? — Le dije mientras miraba a todos lados.

— No— me dijo más confundido todavía.

— Vaya vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —esa voz venía de la puerta del salón y sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz chillona.

— Miku…— Dijimos Len y yo al unísono, ella tenía su celular en la mano y una foto que había tomado hace recientemente unos segundos— Es raro, creí que los hermanos no se podían besar— decía mientras hacía un puchero mirando la foto de su celular.

— Miku, ¡Borra esa foto! —Dijo Len y yo seguía atónita por lo que estaba pasando— ¿Ah? Pero yo quería mostrársela a sus padres para que vean que tipo de hijos tienen, bueno, está bien… Creo que solo lo mandaré todos los de la escuela.

— ¿Cuánto por la foto? —dije con voz temblorosa— haré lo que quieras, si quieres seré tu sirvienta de por vida, pero por favor borra la foto— casi se escapaban unas cuantas lágrimas por mis mejillas, ella sonrió.

— No te quiero a ti niñita— amplió aún más su sonrisa— Quiero que Len sea mi novio.

Aasdghfahsdfas Holi c: bueno, primero esta historia creo que ya la abandoné un año xD o más o menos .3. Como sea, ahora estoy de vacaciones y quizá pueda hacer más capítulos, la historia de por sí, ya lo tengo todo planeado, no será muy largo, solo unos cuantos capítulos pero hechos con amorsh~ :3 así que naa, aiosh :33


	2. Chapter 2

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Estaba entre la espada y la pared? ¿Debía decidir si la persona a la que amaba debía estar con otra mujer o dejar que esta difunda una foto intima? No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, volteé mi mirada hacia Len para ver su reacción, él se mostró firme y directo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Lo haré— dijo sin más, las reacciones por parte mía tanto como de la chantajista fueron de sorpresa, al parecer ni ella misma podía creer que Len había accedido ante su petición, o mejor dicho amenaza— Pero antes, tengo una condición, y es que borres esa foto inmediatamente— Miku empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante lo que había dicho mi hermano ¿Acaso era gracioso?

— ¿Me crees tan estúpida? Sé que si borro la foto ahora, luego cancelarías el trato y yo quedaría como una tonta— quién lo diría, tenía algo de cerebro— No señor, una vez que cumplamos un mes, recién borraré la foto, pero apuesto que hasta ese momento ya te habrás enamorado de mí, así que no hay peligro— le dedicó a Len una sonrisa tan hipócrita ¿Qué acaso mi opinión no importaba? Parecía que ambos conversaran solos de la vida mientras ignoraban por completo mi presencia.

— Bueno…— bajé un poco la cabeza en señal de impotencia— Creo que lo mejor sería irme, parece que solo estoy estorbando— me dirigí a la puerta sin siquiera mirarlos, pero Len me cogió del brazo.

— ¿Me esperas afuera?— asentí con la cabeza antes de salir y los dejé solos. Estuvieron un rato adentro, habría esperado ya alrededor de quince minutos, decidí volver para ver si algo había pasado, de lejos pude divisar por la ventana, una cabellera rubia dentro del aula donde habían ocurrido los acontecimientos anteriores, me acerqué para ver con más claridad lo que pasaba. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver, me quedé en un estado absolutamente impactado, esos labios que hace unos minutos habían rozado los míos, ahora estaban besando los de aquella arpía, mis ojos no podían crees lo que veían, me sentía traicionada, herida, humillada, dejé mi bolso caer de la impotencia al igual que yo. Cogí mi cabeza con mis manos tratando de negar lo que había pasado, pero por más que lo intentara, no funcionaba, esa imagen se había quedado impregnada en mi cabeza y posiblemente lo estaría por un buen tiempo. Escuché la manija de la puerta sonar por lo que me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me dispuse a correr. Solo corrí sin importar si chocaba con alguien o algo, no quería que fuera así, solo quería llegar a cualquier lugar lejano al que mis pies estarían destinados a llevarme, pero como siempre, el destino es muy cruel conmigo. En una de las esquinas que doblan el pasillo del colegio, choqué con alguien que me dejó algo inconsciente por un rato haciendo que mis lentes salgan disparados hacia algún lugar. Cuando recobré un poco la conciencia, la imagen frente a mí se veía difuminada, la persona con la que había chocado me extendió la mano, si bien hice un esfuerzo por reconocerla, para alcanzarme algo que parecía unas delgadas líneas negras semi-ovaladas, las puso en mis manos y pude reconocer que eran mis lentes, me los puse y la imagen que estaba viendo al fin estaba clara.

— Kaito ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije mientras me paraba y él me daba la mano para ayudarme.

— Tenía entrenamiento de futbol y pasaba por aquí para ver si había algo interesante y al parecer si lo encontré— sonrió pícaramente lo cual sacó un leve sonrojo de parte mía— ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento? Quiero invitarte al cine.

— Bueno, yo… —escuché unos gritos de mi nombre casi inaudibles por la lejanía, tenía cierta idea de quién podía ser — Claro, vámonos, pero démonos prisa que no me dejan salir tan tarde y ya casi son las seis— lo jalé de la manga de su camisa para irnos ya, él sonrió con ternura y me vio como si fuera su hermanita menor, a veces hubiera preferido que él sea mi hermano, en muchos sentidos. Salimos rápidamente del edificio y nos dirigimos a un cinema que había cerca, a un par de calles, esos eran de los cinemas que son personalizados, una habitación con un sillón y una televisión enorme para una cantidad limitada de espectadores, en uno de ellos entramos Kaito y yo. Quería ver una película de romance o una de acción, pero no estaban disponibles ya que los estaban usando en otras salas, optamos por una de terror. La película no daba tanto miedo, pero por lo vulnerable que me encontraba, me sentía muy sensible por lo que en todo momento saltaba de la impresión o me arrogaba a los brazos de mi acompañante mientras él solo se reía de mí por parecer una niña de cuatro años que se asusta por cosas como payasos, yo solo hacía pucheros y él apretaba mis mejillas con ternura. Cuando salimos no era tan tarde y fuimos a un karaoke a comer pizza y cantar un rato, no era tan mala cantando y Kaito tampoco, por lo que no hubo problema con salir abucheados. Él me acompañó a casa ya que a esas horas puede ser un poco peligroso caminar sola. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, nos quedamos un rato más conversando, había recordado que dejé mi celular en mi bolso, le pregunté la hora, él sacó su celular para fijarse.

— ¡¿Diez de la noche?! Mis padres van a matarme.

— ¿A sí? Len me mencionó hoy en la mañana que se habían ido de viaje.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Mmh… ¡Eso es bueno! Digo, así no me meteré en problemas, entonces solo debo convencer a Len de que no me delate y estaré bien— me reí nerviosamente, no por la hora a la que había llegado, sino porque no sabía lo que pasaría una vez que pase esa puerta, no sabía la situación incómoda en la que me encontraba, pero tenía que afrontarla, al fin y al cabo si huía en algún momento tendría que encararlo— Gracias por acompañarme Kaito, y por este bonito día— le sonreí.

— Gracias a ti por esta grata velada— puso su mano en mi mejilla y me besó en la otra, mi cara estaba ardiendo, no entiendo por qué razón pero fue muy lindo. Mientras estaba alejándose caminando, yo lo despedía con la mano. Una vez pude perderlo de vista, solté un largo suspiro, mi verdadera guerra iniciaría cuando entrara por esa puerta. Busqué en mis bolsillos para tratar de encontrar la llave pero también la había dejado en mi bolso, toqué el timbre y me sentía rara, como si fuera una desconocida. Toqué por segunda vez y nada, empecé a tocar la puerta por si no se oía, escuché unos pasos asomarse a la puerta, la puerta crujió a medida que se abría, un joven de ojos azules estaba detrás de ella y no parecía feliz de mi presencia.

— Estoy de vuelta— entré y me saqué los zapatos ignorándolo por completo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —su voz tenía un semblante oscuro y enojado.

— Salí con Luka para comprar unas cosas— seguí avanzando sin importarme lo que me dijera.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y entonces Luka se cortó el cabello y se lo tiñó de azul? —me detuve en ese momento— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no tienes tanta confianza como antes, ¿Verdad? —empezó a reírse un poco mientras yo apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes.

— Pues sí, estaba con Kaito ¿Algún problema? —volteé a mirarlo y estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cara, me alejé por inercia de él.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste con él? Se supone que debías de esperarme.

— Lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando fui a ver por qué se demoraba tanto el señorito, me di con la sorpresa que al parecer no había sido tan sacrificado ese trato, todo lo contrario, que lo estaba disfrutando, no tenía nada que hacer y me fui, y por cosas del destino me encontré con Kaito y salí con él para pasar el rato, solo eso.

— Si claro ¿Piensas que voy a creerte eso?

— Cree lo que quieras, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y no me importa si tú o quien sea me dice que no puedo hacer algo, igual lo haré— Len empezó a reírse casi hasta llegar al suelo— ¡Q-Qué es tan gracioso! —mi cara estaba roja y la actitud de mi hermano no ayudaba en nada.

— Perdón, es que es muy gracioso verte actuar como si fueras independiente cuando siempre me has pedido que haga cualquier cosa por ti—se limpió algunas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos de tanto reír— Pero hablando es serio, ¿Cómo es eso de Miku?

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Te vi besando a Miku y disfrutando de aquella "amenaza" cuando fui a ver por qué te demorabas tanto.

— ¿Disfrutar? —respiró hondo— ¡No la soporto!, después de que te fuiste ella estuvo dándome instrucciones de como tenía que ser su novio, se supone que debo ser atento, ir a recogerla cuando termine la clase, mandarle absurdas cartas y ponerlas en su casillero, tengo que comprarle regalos y presentes que demuestren lo muy enamorado que estoy de ella y sobretodo, tengo que besarla mínimo una vez por día, y ella quería darme una "demostración" de cómo tenía que besarla y se lanzó sobre mí, seguro fue en ese momento cuando me viste y malinterpretaste las cosas. Ah por cierto, encontré tu bolso afuera del salón y lo traje, vaya que eres distraída.

— Len, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Acabas de hacerlo.

— Hablo en serio… ¿Por qué aceptaste el trato de Miku? Digo, no somos hermanos de sangre y pudiste haber dicho que no?

— No… ¿Hermanos de sangre? —rió hacia sí mismo mientras bajaba la cabeza— Es cierto, no lo somos, pero igual tengo que protege-

— ¿Tu reputación? ¿Tanto te importa? —mofé ante esto.

— No, a ti—levanté la mirada y Len me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que bien si no era de un ángel, era muy reconfortante— Sé que has pasado malos momentos en tu vida y no quiero que nadie vuelva a burlarse de ti, y… Sobre lo que pasó —tragó saliva— S-Sobre el beso... —e acerqué a él y tapé su boca con mi mano derecha.

— Está bien, no tenemos que hablar de eso, sé que es un tema incómodo para ti y no quiero forzarte a hablar —saqué mi mano y la junté con la suya— cuando te sientas preparado para hablar de esto, yo también lo estaré, pero no debemos permitir que mamá y papá se enteren de esto… A propósito ¿Están de viaje? Kaito me dijo que así es.

— Ah sí, olvidé contártelo, lo siento— decía esto mientras revolvía sus cabellos con sus manos, yo reí ante tal acción— Ya deberíamos ir a dormir, es un poco tarde —asentí con la cabeza y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Al día siguiente fue como cualquier día, solo que tuve que levantarme un poco más temprano para preparar el desayuno, siempre que viajaban mis padres lo hacía. Len se había hecho un poco tarde, fui a su habitación para ver si ya se había levantado, toqué la puerta y no recibí respuesta suya, entré pensando que todavía seguía dormido. Al abrir la puerta me lo encontré desnudo y solo con su bóxer puesto, estaba por ponerse la camisa de su uniforme, ambos nos quedamos en esa posición unos segundos, cerré la puerta de golpe, ya no podía aguantar el ardor de mis mejillas, estaban completamente rojas y pude notar que las suyas también. Minutos después bajó ya cambiado y aún apenado, yo me adelanté a salir mientras él desayunaba. Después de eso, no hablamos en todo el día a pesar que estábamos en la misma clase, era algo incómodo para ambos. En el descanso, sabía que tampoco querría hablarme así que fui a la azotea para encontrarme con Kaito. Al abrir la puerta me llevé la sorpresa de que no estaba, busqué por todas partes y no lo encontraba, no tenía sentido que estuviera allá sola y decidí irme. Cuando estaba por hacerlo vi la puerta abrirse, supuse que Kaito se había hecho tarde así que grité su nombre, mi sorpresa fue el ver que no era él, sino mi compañero de la vida.

— Lamento no ser quien esperas pero tengo que hablar contigo —me quedé algo pálida ante esto.

— E-Está bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Sabes a qué me refiero.

— Len, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intensión abrir la puerta en ese momento, pensé que estabas durmiendo y entré para despertarte y… —se rió un poco ante mi desesperación por excusarme, se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi mentón, fue acercándose peligrosamente a mí, quería detenerlo pero a la vez no, dejaría en manos del destino lo que me sucediera y cerré los ojos, ambos escuchamos la puerta sonar y nos separamos de golpe.

— Perdón por llegar tarde Rin, había una larga cola en la fila para comprar y… ¿Qué hace Len aquí? — ambos estábamos mirando en direcciones opuestas con nuestros rostros enrojecidos.

—Solo vino a entregarme algo que había dejado en el salón— sonreí nerviosa con un poco de falsedad.

— Así es, y yo mejor me voy —Len se fue en dirección a la puerta con destino a salir, me quedé un poco triste, quería pasar el rato con él, pero al parecer no sentía lo mismo. Pasaron los minutos y solo quería volver a estar con Len, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Kaito que hablaba tan entusiasta.

— Oye Kaito, ¿Conoces a alguna psicóloga? —pregunté un poco desanimada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes bien? —asentí con la cabeza.

— Es solo que quiero ir con una para que me dé un consejo.

— Ya veo, pues conozco a una que es buena, es amiga de mi mamá y a veces también me daba terapias.

— ¿Me podrías decir dónde encontrarla?

— Claro, con tal de verte sonreír —traté de regalarse una sincera sonrisa, pero no me salía.

Pasaron las últimas horas de clase y me dispuse a ir donde me había indicado Kaito, quedaba a unas cuantas calles y decidí ir caminando escuchando música con mis auriculares. Una vez llegué y le pedí una cita a la recepcionista, tuve que esperar un rato para entrar y pues… Aquí estoy.

— Entiendo… —dijo la mujer de bata sentada frente a Rin— Veo que has pasado por muchas cosas Rin, y por lo que me cuentas, estás enamorada de tu hermano gemelo ¿Verdad?

— Si —la rubia sentada en el consultorio de la profesional estaba apenada y sonrojada por todo lo que había contado.

— Lo único qe puedo decirte ahora es que tú deberías de hacer lo correcto, pero no de lo que creen los demás, sino de lo que creas tú. El incesto es algo que está prohibido ante los ojos de los demás, y mi deber como ciudadana es decirte lo mismo —la mirada de la joven bajó aún más con esta declaración— Pero ¿Qué sabe la sociedad? Yo creo que tienes que hacer lo que creas conveniente, te enamoraste de tu hermano, está bien, pero tienes que tener en claro que si llevan una relación, nada les va a ser fácil, tendrán que luchar con todo y contra todos, pero si de verdad están enamorados, estoy segura que lo superarán —levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de la mujer frente suyo y esta tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

— A usted ¿Le pasó algo parecido?

— Podría decirse que sí, pero yo no tuve la valentía para afrontarlo, pero puedo decir que tú sí, uno puede enamorarse de cualquiera, el amor es ciego ¿Verdad? Entonces has lo que te diga tu corazón, ten en cuenta que la voz del corazón es muy baja y casi inaudible, así que tienes que estar muy atenta a lo que te dice ¿De acuerdo?

— Si —dijo Rin entusiasmada con una enorme sonrisa, al fin alguien le había dado una esperanza, y aunque tal vez sería la única persona , no le importaba , estaba feliz con eso.

Halo :v primero, para los que no entendieron (la verdad yo tampoco hubiera entendido, no sé explicar bien las cosas xd) la cosa es esta… TODA la historia hecha hasta este punto, fue la historia que Rin estaba contando (de su vida, sus recuerdos y eso) a la psicóloga, para que la conozca y así, ¿Entienden? C: si lo sé, ni yo me entendí ;w; pero buee, al menos alguien habrá entendido. Tenía planeado que este fuera el último capítulo, pero creo que lo ampliaré un poco porque pensé en algo más *-* (oh si nenaz, el cerebro aún funciona) lo haré pronto, lo prometo c:

**Holiwis: **Lo sé, lo sé,Miku es es una bish :v gracias por leer esto :"3

**Rin-chan:** Gracias :'3 fue hecho con amor y nutella *-* (? Espero que puedas leer esto n.n

**Ali Kagamine:** Shi poem, Miku caga infancias desde tiempos inmemorables (creo que tengo un problema :'v) gracias por leer ;A;

**RenataMuñozAndrade5**: No había inspireishon mija ;u; espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por leer :3

Disculpen errores y horrores ortográficos, algún día iré a la escuela, os lo prometo ;w;)7 y y espero que puedan seguir leyendo las cosas que escribo que, como siempre digo, lo hago con amorsh 3 disculpen si hay alguna palabra mal escrita, la letra "m" de i teclado está mal xD pos naa, aiosh :3


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez terminó de hablar con la psicóloga, se despidió y salió de aquel lugar. Kaito la había estado esperando en los asientos de afuera.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –se levantó al verla salir por la puerta.

– Bien, conseguí su número y me dijo que podía llamarla cuando deseara.

– Eso es bueno –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la que Rin respondió igual– pero ¿Para qué querías conversar con una?

– Es un secreto –llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios a lo que el peliazul sonrió– ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

– No me lo perdería por nada –ambos caminaron conversando durante un largo rato hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

Me sorprendió ver a Kaito venir por mí, me dijo que tenía entrenamiento y no podía acompañarme, pero luego me aclaró que se canceló porque el entrenador se había intoxicado y estaba en recuperación.

Después de tomar el café fuimos a un parque de diversiones que había cerca, él me había invitado y no quería ser descortés rechazándolo. Una vez llegamos, subimos a unas cuantas atracciones y jugamos a tiro al blanco y también entramos al salón de los espejos donde cada vez que pasábamos por uno, nos veíamos más deforme que en el anterior, nos reíamos el uno del otro de lo graciosos que nos veíamos.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas buscando algo más a lo que podíamos subir y encontramos una rueda de la fortuna muy atractiva y grande, apenas lo vimos ambos pensamos lo mismo.

Él pagó por las entradas y tuvimos que esperar en la cola ya que habían varias personas. Mientras esperábamos, no pude evitar ver una cabellera dorada en medio de la fila, es un reflejo mío pensar en cierta persona al ver este tipo de cabello pero evité pensar en eso, o mejor dicho en él.

Cuando entramos en una de las cápsulas, nos acomodamos frente a frente como nos sugirieron para proporcionar el peso, cerraron la puerta y la atracción se empezó a mover. Yo estaba bastante nerviosa, era la primera vez que me subía a una y desde que pasó el incidente de las escaleras tengo cierto temor a las alturas, y como si Kaito pudiera leer mentes me tomó de la mano enredando sus dedos con los míos, me sentí muy cálida y segura, era una sensación que solo podía sentir con Len, hasta ahora. En la parte más alta nos detuvimos, al parecer al otro lado en la parte baja estaban subiendo más personas.

– Rin... –se atrevió a romper el silencio, desde que subimos ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, y no era un silencio incómodo lo que había, hablábamos más con la miraba que con los labios.

– Dime –respondí con algo de nerviosismo, el lugar era estrecho por lo que solo estábamos a poco menos de medio metro de distancia.

– ¿Qué sientes por Len? –esa pregunta me agarró como un balde de agua fría, se supone que todos nos veían como hermanos y solo así ¿Cierto? Su amable sonrisa se había ido, pero tampoco lo notaba serio, solo esperaba mi respuesta.

– ¿D-De qué hablas? Es mi hermano, claro que siento un gran afecto familiar ¿Qué más podría sentir por él? –comencé a reir nerviosamente separando mi mano de la suya, él solo me miraba extrañado.

– ¿Estás segura? No pareces estarlo.

– Claro que lo estoy, no hay nada más que un cariño fraternal, solo eso –empecé a sentir un ardor en mis mejillas, debía de controlarme o eso me delataría.

– ¿Y él siente algo por ti? –cuando dijo esto, la leve sonrisa en mi rostro se apagó cuan fuego de una vela en la ventisca.

– Él... –bajé un poco mi rostro para que no vea mi lamentable semblante– Ni siquiera sé si me quiere como su hermana, solo me ignora y cuando quiere hablarme lo hace, pero después se aleja, ya no sé cómo es su verdadera personalidad, creí conocerlo pero en realidad no.

– Ya entiendo –dijo en un tono pensativo, levanté la miraba para ver la expresión que tenía –Entonces... No creo que le moleste que haga esto –sonriendo se acercó tomándome del mentón y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé tiesa, totalmente paralizaba con los ojos abiertos, después de todo ¿Qué debía hacer? Solo habíamos estado saliendo unos días y algo así era muy repentino. Fue un beso tierno, pero a la vez con pasión, como si hubiera estado reprimiendo un sentimiento que desde hace tiempo quería desahogar. El beso fue cada vez más intenso, me tomó de los hombros para poder apegarse más a mí, entendía que no podría contra él y me dejé llevar por la situación cerrando los ojos. Mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, lo cual aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en mi cavidad bucal, no quería quedarme atrás e hice lo propio juntando mis brazos alrededor de su nuca. Nos separamos formando un delgado hilo de saliva que unía nuestras lenguas, todo había sido muy agitador, hasta ahora no había besado a nadie como a Kaito, el beso que tuve con Len había sido suave y lleno de dulzura, pero esta vez fue diferente, de pasión y adrenalina con un sentimiento que no podría explicar.

– Oye Rin –decidió hablar una vez hubo recuperado la respiración.

– ¿Qué pasa? –acomodé mi uniforme ya que se había desordenado un poco con la escena candente que acababa de ocurrir.

– Dijiste que a Len no le importabas ¿Cierto? –asentí con la cabeza– Pues su cara en este momento es muy graciosa –él rió suavemente, no entendí lo que quería decirme o explicarme. Llevó su dedo índice hacia el lado opuesto a donde yo me encontraba. Volteé mi cabeza hacia donde apuntaba y me enfoqué en los ojos de ese a quien no quería ver por nada del mundo, o mejor dicho que no quisiera que me hubiera visto.

Me puse pálida como un papel, él estaba sentado en una cápsula adyacente a la nuestra con la mirada dirigida a nosotros, eso significaba ¿Lo había visto todo? Pude distinguir la expresión en su rostro y debo decir que no era la de alguien que ve un cachorro pequeño. Reflejaba furia y enojo en su mirar, pero nostalgia y tristeza en sus ojos.

Giré mi cabeza un poco al notar que no estaba solo, claro, por supuesto que ella estaba allí ¿Estarían en una cita? Era evidente. La que en este momento estaba con el cabello suelto dejando ver el largo de este mismo también volteó a verme. Cuando nuestros ojos se juntaron, solo soltó una sonrisa y aprisionó el cuello de Len con sus brazos para luego soltar un beso en su mejilla derecha, como siempre el muy idiota se quedó sin hacer nada mientras lanzaba la mayor mirada de odio que había hecho en mi vida.

_Agradece que el espacio nos separa porque si no te hubiera dejado calva_, pensé.

– Es verdad –volví a colocarme en la posición en la que estaba antes de haber visto a dicho rubio y a ese animal– Pero me siento un poco incómoda estando aquí, quiero decir, Len está con su novia y prefiero no estar cerca de ellos –comprendió mi petición y puso sus manos sobre las mías.

– ¿Te parece si nos bajamos en la siguiente vuelta cuando volvamos a la base? – asentí con ternura, a lo que él sonrió.

Cuando llegamos, el encargado abrió las rejillas de la puerta porque Kaito se lo había pedido.

Salimos y tomé al peliazul por el brazo colocando el mío sobre el suyo llevándolo a la salida lo más rápido que pude pero tampoco a paso apresurado. Nos encontramos en la salida de la feria y optamos por ir a otro lugar, después de todo estaba ahí para divertirme y despejar mi mente de Len y que él estuviera ahí no ayudaba en nada, pero tampoco nos tenía que arruinar la salida.

Estuvimos caminando un rato por la ciudad hasta encontrar un lugar que nos gustara para pasar el rato.

Era alrededor de las siete de la noche, la verdad solo quería ir a casa y dormir para olvidar todo lo que había pasado en todo el día, pero a la vez quería despejar mi mente de alguna otra manera.

Vi un lugar muy llamativo, era una discoteca, de pronto una imagen mía de cuando era niña se vino a mi mente. _Almost Paradise_ así se llamaba, lo recordaba, ya había entrado ahí cuando nuestros padres nos llevaban junto a mi hermano a sus reuniones de negocios cuando éramos pequeños. Si mi memoria no me fallaba después del pasadizo estaba el bar, el cual abría paso a la pista de baile y a los costados unos asientos bordeados de piedras formando cuevas pequeñas para que las personas se juntaran a tomar unos tragos, normalmente los adultos no llevan a sus hijos a este tipo de lugares pero por supuesto mis padres no tenían nada de normales, y mucho menos de padres conmigo. También recuerdo que había un motel al lado al que mis padres iban a hacer ciertas cosas que recién comprendí hace unos años, mientras nos dejaban jugando por los pasillos del motel y sacando canas verdes al recepcionista por siempre jugar con el ascensor.

Sugerí a mi acompañante entrar.

– Vaya, no sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas pequeña –dijo con un tono seductor agarrando mi cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí –respondí con una sonrisa traviesa, estoy segura que hace aproximadamente unas horas no estaría hablando así.

Entramos y nos colocamos en una de las mesas que estaba dentro de una cueva, no podía ver con claridad todo por la combinación de luces del entorno y el zumbido que producía las vibraciones de los parlantes de los cuales salía la música que inundaba todo el lugar.

Pedimos unos tragos, o mejor dicho los pidió él ya que yo no sabía nada sobre licor.

– Para ser tu primera vez, deberías tomar una piña colada.

– ¿No es tu primera vez? –Rió ante esto, me veía como una niña pequeña que hace una pregunta tonta.

– Vamos Rin, no me catalogues de alguien inocente –inflé de aire mis mejillas a lo que él las apretó con delicadeza– Que adorable eres –me sonrojé ante su comentario.

– No soy adorable –quité suavemente sus manos sobre mi rostro sin tratar de ser grosera, el chico azul continuó con su sonrisa.

– Te propongo algo –dijo captando mi atención.

– Te escucho –apoyé mis codos en la mesa y puse mi cabeza sobre mis manos para una mayor comodidad.

– Te diré algo personal sobre mí y tú me dirás algo sobre ti, ambos deberemos contestar con la verdad a la pregunta hecha por el otro –lo medité un rato, tenía mi mente hecha un lío por lo que pensar racionalmente estaba fue de mi alcance en esos momentos.

– De acuerdo –respondí con una sonrisa curiosa por saber cuál era la pregunta– ¿Quién empezará?

– Las damas primero –hizo una pequeña reverencia en su lugar.

– Mmh... –tomé mi mentón pensando un poco ¿Qué podía preguntar? Sabía muchas cosas sobre él después den todo el tiempo que lo conocí, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente y lo que hace mucho había querido preguntarle– ¿Eres casto? –al principio me miró algo serio para luego soltar una no muy sonora carcajada mientras yo parecía el ser más ridículo de la existencia ¡No era tonto lo que pregunté!

– Ya deja de reírte, ya entendí que no lo eres –le dediqué una mirada algo amenazante por burlarse de mí.

– Lo siento –dijo todavía riéndose, secaba con su índice las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos –En serio no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, claro que no lo soy bobita –inflé mis mejillas las cuales estaban rojas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

– Y entonces ¿Con quién fue? – Alto ahí preciosa, recuerda que solo era una pregunta, si quieres que responda tu pregunta, primero tú debes de responder la mía –suspiré pesadamente.

– Está bien ¿Qué quieres preguntar? –cambió su sonrisa a un semblante más serio.

– ¿Has besado a Len en los labios? –lo que dijo me tomó por sorpresa, tanto como para abrir enormemente mis ojos y las células en mis pómulos se alborotaran provocando un intenso rojo en estas.

– ¿Q-Qué es e-esa pregunta? –apenas y podía hablar de lo nerviosa que me encontraba.

– No voy a juzgarte, pero quiero que me digas la verdad –su voz sonaba convencida y conociéndolo no iba a parar hasta que se lo dijera.

– Bueno yo... Yo no... Esto... –no podía decirle ¿O sí? Él había confiado en mí al contestarme cuando yo le pregunté.

– Pues... –estuve a punto de responder pero mi mundo se volvió a desmoronar cuando vi a un rubio entrar del brazo con una mujer horripilante a mi parecer. Me quedé sorprendida mirándolos, Kaito miró hacia donde dirigía mi vista, solo sonrió.

– Hablando del rey de Roma –rió al verlo, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento. Caminaron hacia donde nos encontrábamos, pero se detuvieron en una mesa al costado de la nuestra. Cuando se sentaron pude ver como el tranquilo y algo triste semblante era cambiado por uno de sorpresa cuando sus ojos se juntaron con los míos. Me paré en seco obteniendo la atención de algunas personas alrededor incluyendo mi hermano, miré a mi compañero con los ojos semi-cristalizados, entendí lo que quería decir y me miró diciendo _"Haz lo que debas hacer" _acompañado de una sonrisa, yo asentí de igual manera. Caminé hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban, en cada paso que daba sentía el palpitar de mi corazón cada vez más rápido además de un nudo en la garganta el cual no me permitía respirar con facilidad. Quería huir, solo escapar de ahí y encerrarme a llorar en mi habitación hasta que el sueño me inunda, pero a la vez no, ya estaba cansada de huir de cada cosa que se me presentara y esta vez no volvería a suceder.

– Len... –dije estando a su lado con la cabeza un poco baja para no verlo a los ojos, atraje la mirada de los dos que estaban sentados en la mesa.

– Rin querida ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –la chillona voz de Miku hizo que apretara mis puños con fuerza para no lanzarme hacia ella. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme.

– Necesito hablar contigo ¿Vienes un momento? –la ignoré completamente, ella cambió su mirada sarcástica por una enojada.

– Oye, te estoy hablando y a mí nadie me ignor-

– De acuerdo –dijo Len parándose y acompañándome hacia donde iba, solo escuchaba los gritos de Miku y esas palabras prohibidas que mi hermano me había enseñado que no dijera. Caminé hacia una zona alejaba un oscura de aquel lugar, a donde no llegara tanta música para poder conversar con tranquilidad, solo caminaba y él me seguía por la espalda. Llegamos al otro lado donde estábamos anteriormente, me sentía incómoda y en ese momento ni siquiera me acordaba por qué le había llamado.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –dijo algo frío cuando cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, yo solo reprimía mis impulsos por caer rendida al suelo y llorar.

– L-La verdad no lo sé –confesé algo apenada y con la mirada hacia el piso– Yo solo... No quería que estuvieras con ella –lo último lo dije tan bajo que no lo pudo escuchar.

– ¿Tú qué? Rin, deja de balbucear que lo haces desde que eras una niña –por la manera en cómo me hablaba sentía que en cualquier momento iba a romper el llanto, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ocultar mi tembladiza voz, solo quería que dejara de ser tan idiota y me abrazara como cuando éramos niños.

– Yo... Yo quiero... –algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, Len se percató de esto y dejó esa personalidad fría y me abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho, yo hice lo propio aferrándome a él como un polluelo a su madre.

– Descuida, no estoy enojado contigo, solo un poco triste por ver como mi hermanita crece tan rápido y ahora tiene novio –sentí una sonrisa triste por su tono al hablar, me despegué un poco de él para verlo a los ojos.

– Eso no es cierto, Kaito solo me besó porque estabas ahí.

– Tú le gustas.

– Pero él a mí no.

– Entonces... –me sujetó de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo, cambió su rostro por uno seductor y una picardía en sus mirar– ¿Quién te gusta hermanita?

– Len, aquí no debemo-

– ¿Tienes vergüenza?

– No es eso, puede pasarnos de nuevo lo mismo que con Miku, que por cierto... ¡¿Por qué están en una cita?! –me soltó y suspiró hondo cerrando los ojos.

– Me ofreció un trato.

– ¿Cuál? –puso la expresión familiar y de protección que me hacía sentir tan bien, me tomó de las mejillas dándome un cálido beso en la frente.

– Me dijo que si hacía el amor con ella nos dejaría en paz.

* * *

Woala gente pisiosa de este mundo tan caguai en el que vivimos *w* hoy les vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que estaba más abandonado que mis cosas del preescolar, aunque hay otro más abandonado aún (?) en fin, quise darme algo de emoción dejándolo porque ustedes saben, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente :D  
Sé que había dicho que actualizaría mi otro fic hace como dos semanas pero se borró coñooo :'c y pos con la depresión ya no quise escribir, pero recordé esto que lo estaba haciendo hace como un mes y nunca lo terminaba porque algo surgía xD  
El siguiente cap ya está total avanzado en mi mentecita y solo debo escribirlo y si es posible lo escribiré mañana ya que no hay nada importante, naa, solo los exámenes finales por los que todos lloran pero aparte de eso nada más :'v pero si lo termino ya lo subiré luego luego, primero pienso avanzar el otro que se borró ;u;

**RenataMuñozAndrade5:** Pos claro coshota ;3 ¿Se murió tu cuyo? D: que penita :c hace como un mes también se murió mi yegua y y es duro LO SÉ uwu pero ni modo, la vida sigue (?) gracias por leer y espero que este cap te guste.

**SarEma29:** Ajsgafddhsf ¿En serio? Gracias pueees :'D una lectora es una inspiración muy pisiosa para mi pobre corazón (?) hahaha si, pronto, solo demoré como 5 meses ;w; pero prometo no tardar tanto la próxima.

**Saki-chan 'D:** Ay pos gracias :'3 sii RinxLen manda señoras *-* ¡Baam! Gracias por leer y no te preocupes que habrá romance a los hardcore muy pronto ;3

**Momo:** Ay rayos D: bueno te explico, Rin le había contado su vida amorosa a la psicóloga para que ella le diera un consejo, toda la historia con

tada hasta ese punto era lo que Rin le estaba contando a la psicóloga y ella pudiera entender ¿:D? Si, lo sé ¡Qué rayos! Pero ojalá y hayas entendido y que leas este cap :3

En el siguiente posiblemente entré lo que le prometí a alguien hace muucho que era cosas ricas 7w7 aunque la verdad no sé pero trataré de hacerlo POR USTEDES *inserte corazón palpitante aquí*  
Nos vemos bellezas~~ :3


End file.
